Sakura Haruno
— jedna z głównych postaci w Naruto. Jest chūninem z Konohagakure, utalentowanym medycznym ninja i członkiem drużyny siódmej. Przeszłość thumb|left|190px|Mała Sakura. Podczas swoich wczesnych lat w Akademii Sakura była prześladowana przez inne dzieci z powodu jej wysokiego czoła. By pozbyć się problemu i nieprzyjemnych sytuacji, dziewczynka zaczęła zakrywać swoje czoło grzywką. Ino Yamanaka była ładną i popularną dziewczyną. To ona wyciągnęła do niej pomocną dłoń; gdy spotkała ją po raz pierwszy, umówiła się z nią w tym samym miejscu na drugi dzień. Młoda Yamanaka sprezentowała Sakurze czerwoną opaskę, aby poprawić jej wygląd. Od tej pory obie stały się najbliższymi przyjaciółkami. Jedak Sakura czuła się jak cień jej przyjaciółki. Po pewnym czasie w akademii zjawił się młody i uzdolniony chłopak — Sasuke Uchiha. Każda młoda kunoichi była w nim zauroczona, także Ino i Sakura. Od tego momentu ich drogi się rozeszły, a życie polegało na wzajemnej rywalizacji i zdobyciu Sasuke.thumb|Ino i Sakura jako małe dzieci. Osobowość Na początku serii, Sakura była głęboko zakochana w Sasuke z powodu jego wyglądu, niedostępnego charakteru i nadzwyczajnych klanowych zdolności. Jej miłość do chłopca była wręcz nieograniczona. Pod koniec I części, gdy Sasuke udaje się do Orochimaru w celu nabycia wystarczającej mocy, Sakura za wszelką cene chce zmusić Uchihe do powrotu. Kishimoto pokazuje scene, gdzie Haruno płaczem próbuje powstrzymać Sasuke, jednak ten wykorzystuje jej słabość — uderza ją, po czym opuszcza wioske. W części II, Sakura postawiła sobie za cel przywrócenie Sasuke do wioski. Dziewczyna jest nawet gotowa do drastycznych środków porozumienia. Przez długi okres czasu Sasuke rośnie w siłę a wraz z nim jego przestępczość, kunoichi rozumie, że Uchiha musi zostać zatrzymany. Później, Sakura wyznaje Naruto, że nic nie czuje do Sasuke od kiedy złamał jej serce i że kocha właśnie go. Naruto od razu wyczuł, że coś się za tym kryje. Jej partner z drużyny Sai po czasie stwierdził, iż Sakura nadal kocha Sasuke co później okazuje się być prawdą. Relacje między Naruto a Sakurą zmieniają się z odcinka na odcinek. Haruno na początku postrzegała chłopca jako nadpobudliwą i głupią osobę próbującą zrujnować jej życie i dobry stosunek z Sasuke. Po Egzaminie na Chūnina, kunoichi dostrzega, że tak naprawde nie spełnia żadnej roli w drużynie, przez co zaczęła ciężko pracować nad swoimi zdolnościami. W przeciwieństwie do innych członków drużyny siódmej, Sakura nie cierpiała i nie straciła nikogo z jej rodziny podczas dzieciństwa. Jednak po pewnym czasie dziewczyna dostrzega, że obaj zasługują na kochającą rodzinę. Jest najmądrzejsza i najrozsądniejsza z drużyny dzięki czemu reszta grupy nie pakuje się w niepotrzebne kłopoty. Wewnętrzna Sakura thumb|Wewnętrzna Sakura.Podczas serii Naruto, Kishimoto pokazuje wyłącznie w anime , która jest manifestacją jej wewnętrznych emocji. Przykład tego, możemy zaobserwować kiedy to Naruto robi żart Kakashiemu, na co Sakura na pozór była tym zażenowana, zaś wewnętrzna wersja jej — podekscytowana. Wewnętrzna Sakura, pojawia się okrzykiem "Shānnarō!". Wyraz ten nie ma swojego polskiego odpowiednika, jednak możemy to tłumaczyć jako "O tak!" lub "Niech to!", w zależności od sytuacji. Co ciekawe, wewnętrzna Sakura nie pojawia już się w II części. Umiejętności Na początku serii umiejętności Sakury opierały się jedynie na jej inteligencji, co widać po jej wynikach w Akademii. Dzięki temu Sakura jest świetną obserwatorką oraz łatwo potrafi określić jaki jest styl walki przeciwnika. W pierwszym etapie Egzaminu na Chūnina, Sakura była wstanie odpowiedzieć na każde pytanie testowe, na które (jak stwierdził Ibiki Morino) zwykły genin nie potrafiłby odpowiedzieć. Sakura ma naturalną zdolność do genjutsu i, mogła by stać się potężnym użytkownikiem tego typu technik. Mimo to widzieliśmy ją jedynie przy uwalnianiu siebie lub towarzyszy z techniki iluzji. Kontrola Chakry Już na pierwszych misjach widać, że Sakura ma wspaniałą kontrolę chakry i unikalną zdolność do gromadzenia chakry w dowolnej części ciała, a następnie uwolnienia jej bez konieczności tracenia wcześniej skumulowanej energii. Kakashi uznał, że pod względem kontroli chakry Sakura jest lepsza nawet od Sasuke. Jednak w Części l Sakura nie była w stanie odpowiednio wykorzystać tej umiejętności. Dopiero w Części ll kontrola chakry Sakury polepszyła sie na tyle, że stała się postawą do jej stylu walki. Medyczne Ninjutsu Sakura trafiła pod skrzydła Tsunade, która wierząc, że Sakura mogłaby zostać kiedyś medykiem ochoczo zabrała się do trenowania różowowłosej. Z jej perfekcyjną kontrolą chakry Sakura stała się jednym z najlepszych medycznych ninja w wiosce, potrafiącym wyleczyć nawet bardzo głębokie rany oraz skłonnym do wykonywania ciężkich operacji. Sakura posiada dużą wiedzę na temat różnych trucizn thumb|Sakura leczy Kankuro.przewyższającą nawet wiedzę Chiyo, która specjalizuje się w posługiwaniu truciznami. Jej wiedza wystarczyła do tego, aby stworzyć antidotum na truciznę stworzoną przez Sasoriego. Podczas walki z Sasorim była w stanie rozpocząć leczenie samej siebie w czasie kiedy jego zatruty miecz nadal był w jej ciele. Tsunade nauczyła Sakury jak wytwarzać silny, usypiający gaz. Ponadto, Shizune nauczyła ją jak bezpiecznie i skutecznie nasycać trucizną kunaie. Sakura zna również wiele różnych medycznych technik, takich jak Saikan Chushutsu no Jutsu. Pod koniec Części l , gdy podczas treningu różowowłosej udaje się wyleczyć rybę Tsunade stwierdza, że Sakura swoimi umiejętnościami jest w stanie dogonić Shizune. Sakura może też asystować przy autopsjach, co widać gdy podczas Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi, ona i Shizune przeprowadzają autopsję na jednym z klonów Białego Zetsu. Ma także szeroką wiedzę na temat ludzkich komórek. Taijutsu left|thumb|188px|Super siła Sakury.Podczas Egzaminu na Chūnina, gdy Sakura nie operowała jeszcze dobrze taijutsu, wciąż mogła odepchnąć Ino o kilka metrów, czyniąc to tylko jednym uderzeniem. W Części II dzięki treningowi z Tsunade jej umiejętności taijutsu gwałtownie wzrosły. Rezultaty treningu widać juz podczas drugiego testu Kakashiego, gdy Sakura uderza pięścią w ziemię tworząc duży krater. Przez kumulowanie chakry w określonej części ciała, a następnie precyzyjne uwolnienie jej w odpowiednim momencie Sakura mogła bez problemu podnieść dany obiekt (np. głaz) i wyrzucić wysoko w górę. Jeśli przeciwnik zostałby trafiony uderzeniem Sakury mogłoby to spowodować liczne złamania, uszkodzenia organów, a nawet śmierć. Aby wykonywać tak silne ciosy Sakura wcale nie musi się zbytnio przemęczać, więc może ich używać wiele razy pod rząd. Jej ogromna siła, skomponowana z jej medycznymi zdolnościami i urodą sprawia, że jest postrzegana w wiosce jako młodsza replika Tsunade. Jednakże siła Sakury pochodzi z jej techniki, której Tsunade nie musi używać, ponieważ jej siła jest tak ogromna, że jedynie niewielka ilość chakry wystarcza, aby przejść na bardziej monstrualne poziomy. Mimo to podczas Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi siła Sakury wystarczyła, żeby jednym precyzyjnym uderzeniem całkowicie sparaliżować Zetsu. Sakura używa również taijutsu do robienia uników. Jako medyk, na polu walki nie może być ona zraniona czy zabita. Wykorzystuje swoją zdolność do obserwacji, przez co jest w stanie określić jakich technik używa przeciwnik. Z tymi informacjami Sakura może bez problemu unikać ataków wroga, a gdy trzeba kontratakować. Sakura pokazała swoją zdolność do robienia uników podczas jej walki z Sasorim. Dała radę pokonać wszystkie sto lalek Sasoriego używając swojej monstrualnej siły, a zarazem nie zostać nawet zadrapaną. Chiyo stwierdziła, że mogła by nie pomagać Sakurze w pokonaniu marionetek Sasoriego, a i tak Sakurze nic by się nie stało. Inteligencja Już od przedstrawienia nam Sakury, widać że dziewczyna posiada nadzwyczaj wysoki poziom inteligencji. Sakura posiada talent do obserwacji i dedukcji, co jest bardzo przydatne w walce. Już na samym początku Egzaminów na Chūnina, Sakura była w stanie odpowiedzieć na wszystkie zadane pytania na teście, co jak stwierdził Ibiki, dla zwykłego genina jest wręcz niemozliwe, jeszcze bardziej podkreślając tym poziom inteligencji dziwczyny. Sakura wykazała również umiejętność do przemyślanego zastawienia pułapek na przeciwników, jak i sama potrafiła je wykryć. Jednakże Sakura skupiała się jedynie na swojej wiedzy. Słabe techniki taijutsu oraz mała wytrzymałość na początku serii nie kwalifikowały jej do bycia użyteczną na polu walki. W części l, jej inne zdolności, także jako obserwatora znacznie się polepszyły podczas jej treningu z Tsunade, która nauczyła ją jak wykorzystywać jej talent logicznego myślenia w walce. dzięki temu mogła z łatwością określić jak dany przeciwnik walczy i jakich technik używa, co znacznie ułatwiało pokonanie go. Ta umiejętność bardzo przydała się w walce z tak silnym shinobi jak Sasori, co zadziwiło nawet bardzo doświadczoną Chiyo. Gdy Sakura wraz z jej drużyną, starli się z Tobim i jego techniką, Sakura w krótkim czasie była w stanie dokładnie przestudiować jego jutsu i stwierdzic iż Tobi jedynie udawał, ze został trafiony. Sakura wykazała także zdolność do planowania, będąc w stanie opracować plan do zabicia Sasuke, jak i unieszkodliwić Kibę, Lee i Saia. Podczas pierwszej nocy na Czwartej Wielkiej Wojnie Shinobi, gdy szpieg pod postacią Nejiego wkroczył do namiotu Dywizji Wsparcia Logistycznego i Medycznego, Sakura była w stanie szybko rozpoznać wroga i szybko zaatakować go z zaskoczenia. Statystyki Część I Pierwsze Odcinki: Wstęp thumb|left|200px|Drużyna 7.Kiedy Sakura została przydzielona do drużyny 7, sporo czasu przeznaczyła na tym, aby zauważył ją Sasuke, który w rzeczywistości nie był nią zainteresowany. Natomiast Naruto próbował swoich sił u młodej Haruno, lecz również bezskutecznie. Podczas wstępnego treningu z Kakashim, Sakura skupiła się głównie na podążaniu za Sasuke niż pomocy Naruto. Później, Kakashi dał wykład drużynie o współpracy i oznajmił, że żadne z nich nie zdało egzaminu, ponieważ nie współpracowali ze sobą. Kunoichi odważnie odparła, że zawsze będą pracować razem, nawet jeżeli w grę wchodzi złamanie regulaminu. Owa wypowiedź zadowoliła jōnina, dzięki czemu zdali. Drużyna 7 to pierwsza drużyna, która zdała test u surowego Kakashiego. Kraj Fal Sakura towarzyszyła reszcie drużyny podczas ich pierwszej misji w Kraju Fal. Ich zadaniem było eskortowanie budowniczego Tazuny. W międzyczasie Kakashi zaprezentował Ki Nobori no Shugyō, Sakura jako jedyna z trójki opanowała technikę i to za pierwszym podejściem. Dzięki temu, dziewczyna mogła iść odpocząć, zaś Sasuke i Naruto dalej próbowali odpowiednio skoncentrować chakrę i z powodzeniem użyć jutsu. W późniejszym czasie Drużyna 7 została zaatakowana przez Zabuzę i Haku na moście, Sakura jedynie ochraniała Tazune, podczas gdy reszta walczyła z przeciwnikami. Słysząc krzyk Sasuke świadczący prawdopodobnie o jego śmierci, Sakura chciała natychmiast pobiec do Uchihy, jednakże przypomniała sobie Zasadę Shinobi #25, która mówi o tym aby nie okazywać zbędnych emocji przy śmierci towarzysza. Kiedy okazało się, że Sasuke był jedynie w śmiertelnym transie, Sakura była szczęśliwa, że żyje. Misja okazała się sukcesem, Drużyna 7 powróciła do Konohy. Egzamin na Chūnina Gdy Drużyna 7 została przydzielona do Egzaminu na Chūnina, Sakura zaczyna mieć złe przeczucia, czując, że jest zbyt słaba. Jednak po namowie Sasuke, zgodziła się. Podczas pierwszej, pisemnej części egzaminu, Sakura jest jedną z kilku osób, które mogą odpowiedzieć na pytania bez ściągania. Spędza, jednak dużo czasu na zamartwianie sięz powodu intelektu Naruto, uważając, że jest za głupi na rozwiązanie choć jednego z zadań. Jednak, pod koniec egzaminu, gdy widzi zawzięcie Naruto, dziewczyna wstawia się za nim i cała drużyna zdaje. thumb|190px|Sakura ścina swoje włosy. Zaraz po rozpoczęciu drugiej częśi egzaminu, Drużyna 7 zostaje zaatakowana przez Orochimaru. Mimo, iż zarówno Naruto jak i Sasuke dali z siebie wszystk, aby pokonać Orochimaru, jednak oboje pozostają nieprzytomni i Sakura musiała sprawować nad nimi opiekę. Kiedy Drużyna zostaje zaatakowana przez geninów Oto, Sakura próbuje bronić przyjaciół za pomocą wcześniej zastawionych pułapek, jednak napastnicy z łatwością je omijają. Kiedy Drużyna Dosu zwróciła uwagę na Sakurę, uratował ją zdeterminowany Rock Lee. Jednak mimo jego starań, zostaje pokonany i przeciwnicy znów zaatakowali Sakurę. Kin Tsuchi unieruchamia ją, łapiąc za jej różowe włosy, mówiąc, aby mniej czasu wkładała w wygląd, a więcej w jej umiejętności.thumb|Sakura po ścięciu włosów. Przez to, że inni musieli walczyć za nią samą, ponieważ ona nie umiała, Sakura przysięga sobie, że zostanie lepszym ninja. Ścinając swoje włosy, aby uwolnić się od Kin Tsuchi, Sakura zaczęła robić wszystko co mogła, używając przy tym najprostrzych technik ninja, a nawet gryząc wroga. Jednak, nagle na polu walki pojawia się Ino z jej drużyną, walcząc aby Sakura mogła odzyskać siły. W tym czasie nieprzytomny dotąd Sasuke, obudził się z Ten no Juin, i rozwcieczony pyta się kto ją tak zranił. Uchiha z wyjątkowym okrucieństwem pokonuje napastników. Zauważając u Sasuke dziwne zachowanie spowodowane jego nową mocą, Sakura stwierdza, że to nie jest Sasuke i zapłakana podbiega do chłopaka, trzymając go mocno błaga, aby przestał. I w tym czasie Przeklęta Pieczęć znika. thumb|left|190px|Podwójny nokaut Sakury i Ino. W kolejnym etapie, etapie walk Sakura zostaje wybrana do walki z Ino. Po zamienienu kilki słów, Ino powtarza to co zrobiła jej rywalka i również ścina swoje włosy, utrzymując Sakurę przy przekonaniu, że Ino wypadła z równowagi. Tak naprawdę, Ino ścięła swoje włosy, aby pomóc sobie w walce, przesyłając przez nie własnąchakrę, unieruchamiając przy tym Sakurę, co pozwoliło jej na użycie Shintenshin no Jutsu. Podczas przejęcia jej ciała, Ino próbuje zmusić Sakurę do poddania się, jednak dzięki okrzykowi Naruto, Wewnętrzna Sakura wyrzuca Ino z ciała Sakury. Obie dziewczyny, nie mające już chakry, przechodzą do wygrania pojednku siłą. Jednakże obydwie zadają sobie potężny cios i dalej nie są w stanie walczyć, co prowadzi do remisu. Gdy obie kunoichi wydobrzały, wspólnie zaczęły odbudowywać swoją dawnąprzyjaźń. Inwazja na Konohę thumb|190px|Sakura kontra Gaara. Miesiąc później, Sakura podczas walki finałowych oglądając i dziwiąc się jak silni są juz jej koledzy z drużyny, gdy okazuje się zaczęła się inwazja na Konohę. Sakurze udaje się uwolnić z usypiajacego genjutsu Kabuto, które pokryło cały stadion. Przez to i przez pogoń Sasuke za Gaarą, Kakashi mówi Sakurze, aby obudziła resztę przyjaciółi zorganizowała drużynę, która pomoże Sasuke. Gdy już udało sięgo dogonić, Sakura broni Sasuke przed atakiem Gaary, ryzykujac przy tym swoje życie. Gaara używa swojego piasku do unieruchomienia dziewczyny, któty powoli zaczął ją dusić. Jednakże, Naruto rozpoczyna walkę z Gaarą, używając postawy Sakury do nie poddania się podczas walki i ratuje ją. Po tym jak Naruto udaje się pokonać Gaarę, Sakura uwalnia się z jego piasku. Później, Haruno dziękuje Sasuke za uratowanie jej, jednak ten tłumaczy, że to nie on ją uratował, lecz Naruto. Wtedy Sakura uśmiecha się do Uzumakiego, nie zauważając przy tym skrzywienia się Sasuke. Dopiero później, możemy dostrzec ją na pogrzebie Trzeciego Hokage. Ściganie Sasuke thumb|left|190px|Sakura płacze z powodu odejścia Sasuke. Czas mijał, a chęć zyskania większej mocy Sasuke narastała, co zaczęło martwić Sakurę, przypuszcając iż chłopak chce opuścić wioskę, aby udać się do Orochimaru. Mimo, że dziewczyna spędzała z nim wiele czasu, starajac sie go od tego powstrzymać, Sasuke znika. Spodziewając się tego, Sakura spotyka go przy wyjściu z wioski, robiąc wszystko, aby go powstrzymać. Gdy wszystko wskazywało na to, że Sasuke i tak ma zamiar odejść, Sakura oświadcza mu, że go kocha. Mówi, że dla niego mogłaby zrobić wszystko, nawet pomoc mu w zdobyciu mocy. Następnie Sasuke odpowiada jej, że jest denerwująca. W płaczu, Sakura grozi, że wykrzyczy, o jego zdradzie całej wiosce. Sasuke mówi jej zwykłe dziekuje, a potem uderza ją w głowe i opuszcza wioskę. Nastepnego ranka, Sakura opowiada o wszystkim Kotetsu Hagane i Izumie Kamizuki, ktorzy informują o tym Tsunade, co prowadzi do utworzenia Drużyny Ścigającej Sasuke. Gdy Naruto i reszta drużyny wyruszają na misjęw celu odnalezienia Sasuke, Sakura w ostatniej chwili wychodzi mu na spotkanie. Dziewczyna błaga Naruto o sprowadzenie Sasuke do wioski, wierząc iż on jest jedyną osobą, ktora może go sprowadzić. Naruto, wciaż patrząc na płaczacą Sakure, obiecuje ,że sprowadzi Sasuke do domu, co czyni tę obietnicę ważną na całe jego życie. Sakura, słyszac te słowa zaczyna płakać jeszcze bardziej, zdając sobie sprawę, że Naruto wie jak ona sie czuje. thumb|190px|Trening Sakury pod okiem Tsunade. Po okazaniu się, że jednak misja sprowadzenia Sasuke do wioski nie powiodla się, Naruto przeprasza Sakurę za jego porażkę, mowiac że na pewno dotrzyma danej wcześniej obietnicy. Sakura, zainspirowana determinacją Naruto, odpiera że następnym razem będzie bardziej użyteczna. Zdeterminowana do nie bycia bezużyteczną, Sakura pyta Tsunade czy mogłaby zostać medycznym ninja. Część II Od tamtego wieczoru minęły prawie trzy lata. W tym czasie Sakura została uczennicą Tsunade, która wyszkoliła ją na świetnego medyka — jednego z najlepszych w całej Wiosce. Dodatkowo nauczyła ją precyzyjnie kontrolować chakrę, dzięki czemu Sakura nie tylko awansowała na chūnina, ale i zyskała nadludzką, monstrualną siłę. Swoje umiejętności pokazała podczas walki z Kakashim, kiedy to wraz z Naruto udało się jej zdobyć dzwoneczki, czego wcześniej nie udało im się osiągnąć. Tym sposobem cała trójka stworzyła nową drużynę, która wkrótce potem wyruszyła na niebezpieczną misję do Suny. Na miejscu Sakurze udało się wyleczyć Kankurō, który był bliski śmierci po przegranej walce z Sasorim. Sporządzone przez nią antidotum przydało się także wtedy, gdy wraz z Chiyo walczyła z nim w jednej z kryjówek Akatsuki. Wspomniana wcześniej nadludzka siła umożliwiła dwóm kunoichi zwycięstwo. Sakura nie tylko zniszczyła Hiruko, ale i marionetkę Sandaime Kazekage, co graniczy z cudem, biorąc pod uwagę Kekkei Genkai Sandaime. Po powrocie do Konohy do drużyny Kakashiego dołączył Sai, a w zastępstwie za Hatake, tajemniczy kapitan Yamato. Relacje Sakury z Sai'em nie układały się najlepiej, chłopak bowiem przy każdej okazji krytykował jej wygląd, doprowadzając ją do szału. W takim składzie drużyna wyruszyła na kolejną niebezpieczną misję. Na Moście Nieba i Ziemi stoczyli walkę z Orochimaru, a następnie ruszyli w ślad za nim, aby odbić Sasuke. Choć Naruto i Sakura spotkali starego przyjaciela, nie udało im się sprowadzić go z powrotem do Konohy. Następnie drużyna Yamato została wysłana, by pomóc Drużynie 10 w walce z Hidanem i Kakuzu. Sakura oraz Sai ruszyli za Shikamaru, który odłączył się od reszty drużyny, by pokonać Hidana. Jednak spóźnili się, gdyż kiedy go znaleźli, ten już pokonał członka Akatsuki. Później Sakura wróciła z resztą drużyny do Konohy, gdzie uleczyła ramię Naruto od skutków nowej techniki. Nieco później, w barze Ichiraku zaoferowała swoją pomoc Naruto, gdyż ten nie mógł jeść z zranioną ręką. Chłopak był zachwycony tą myślą, jednak Sai i Kakashi przeszkodzili mu w tej wspaniałej chwili. Gdy Sasuke zabił Orochimaru, Sakura i Naruto dołączyli do Ośmioosobowej Drużyny Kakashiego i rozpoczęli poszukiwania Itachiego, a zarazem Sasuke. Kiba złapał zapach Sasuke, jednak w polowaniu na Uchiha przeszkodził im były partner Deidary, Tobi. Denerwujące sztuczki zamaskowanego członka Akatsuki zajęły im sporo czasu, tak więc gdy dotarli do miejsca, gdzie doszło do starcia braci Uchiha, Tobi zdążył zabrać już stamtąd Sasuke. Po powrocie do Konohy i dowiedzeniu się o śmierci Jiraiyi, Sakura próbowała załagodzić Tsunade i Naruto. Była zszokowana, gdy usłyszała, że Uzumaki chce się zemścić. Później próbowała pomóc rozszyfrować zakodowaną wiadomość Ero-Sennina. Chciała też dowiedzieć się więcej o liderze Akatsuki, Painie, jednak jego atak na wioskę jej w tym przeszkodził. W czasie walki z Painem Sakura leczyła rannych w szpitalu. Kiedy lider Akatsuki zniszczył wioskę, Sakura została uratowana przez Katsuyu. thumb|Sasuke próbuje zabić SakuręGdy zobaczyła, że z wioski nic nie zostało, zaczęła krzyczeć by Naruto wrócił i ich uratował. Później widziała, jak chłopak pokonuje Sześć Ścieżek Bólu i zamartwiała się, gdy wszedł w sześcioogoniasty stan. Była pod wrażeniem, gdy zobaczyła Hinatę ryzykującą swe życie dla Naruto, któremu wyznała, że go kocha. Sakura obserwowała, jak wszyscy zabici przez Paina wracają do życia. Podczas ataku Paina na wioskę, Sakura ratuje małe dziecko przed olbrzymią stonogą, po czym pomaga leczyć rannych w szpitalu. Gdy większa część Konohy zostaje zniszczona, zrozpaczona Haruno błaga w myślach by Naruto już wrócił. Tak też się dzieje i gdy Uzumaki zostaje bohaterem razem z innymi mieszańcami gratuluje mu. Opiekuje się ona później razem z Shizune nieprzytomną Tsunade. Po pewnym czasie przychodzi do niej Sai, który mówi jej wprost ile krzywdy przynosi ona swym samolubnym postępowaniem Naruto. Opowiada o narzuconej przez nią na niego obietnicy, która stała się swego rodzaju klątwą. Po chwili zjawia się także Shikamaru, left|thumb|Konoha 11 spotyka się, by podyskutować o Sasuke.który w imieniu reszty młodych shinobi Konohy przedstawia plan mający na celu zajęcie się zdegenerowanym Sasuke, co pomóc ma uniknąć wojen, zemsty i potyczek między wioskami. Płacząca Sakura zdaje sobie ostatecznie sprawę z błędów jakie popełniała i razem z Kibą, Saiem i Lee wyrusza dothumb|Grupa Sakury przybywa do Kraju Żelaza. kraju Żelaza by porozmawiać z Naruto. Stara się przekonać Uzumakiego mówiąc mu, że go kocha jednak plan ten na niewiele się zdaje, gdyż Naruto wie, że jej słowa są nieszczere. Urażona Haruno odchodzi z resztą thumb|left|Ponowne spotkanie Drużyny Siódmej.„delegacji” i prosi Kibę by ten pomógł jej odszukać Sasuke. Gdy ten go odnalazł Sakura uśpiła drużynę pościgową, a ona sama odnalazła Sasuke i chciała do niego dołączyć, był to jednak tylko spisek,thumb|188px|Sakura powala Zetsu w ciele Neji'iego gdyż chciała go zabić lecz nie dała rady, wtedy Sasuke zaatakował, ale Naruto wkroczył i ją uratował. Po całym zajściu, gdy dowiedziała się, że Tsunade się obudziła więc postanowiła poinformować o tym różne osoby w tym Naruto. Przed rozpoczęciem Czwartej Wielkiej wojny Shinobi — razem z Might Guyem, Rockiem Lee oraz Kakashim Hatake — została przydzielona do trzeciej dywizji (walczącej w zwarciu i na krótki dystans). W czasie wojny leczy ona rannych w obozie. W pewnym momencie okazuje się, że doszło do potrójnego morderstwa.thumb|left|Sakura podczas Czwartej Wielkiej Wojnie Shinobi Sakura twierdzi, że szpieg jest jednym z przebywających w obozie. Neji ma go odnaleźć za pomocą byakugana. Kiedy wchodzi on do jednego z namiotów, pyta przebywających tam gdzie jest Sakura. Twierdzi on, że zauważył kogoś podejrzanego. Za każdym razem znajdował się on blisko Sakury. Otrzymawszy wiadomość o tym, gdzie znajduje się kunoichi zabija swoich informatorów. To Neji był owym szpiegiem. W tym samym czasie Sakura otrzymuje list miłosny od pewnego shinobi. którego chwilę wcześniej uleczyła. Dziękuje mu, ale jednocześnie powiadamia go, thumb|Sakura i Shizune przeprowadzają sekcję zwłok Zetsu.że jest w jej życiu ktoś inny, kadr pokazujący Sasuke(jako myśl Sakury)uwidacznia że Sakura nadal go kocha nawet pomimo jego zatracenia się w nienawiści. Po chwili do jej namiotu wraca Neji. Oboje wdają się w rozmowę, podczas której Neji wziął Tonton za człowieka. Próbuję podejść Sakurę pod pretekstem bolącej ręki, jednak ona wykrywa spisek i powala go jednym, potężnym ciosem. Okazuje się, że Neji to Zetsu. Gdy ten pyta się jej, skąd wiedziała, odpowiada "Świnie nie mają rąk". Sakura zostawia go ze strażnikami, a sama powiadamia dowództwo. Zarys Postaci Od samego początku pokazana była jako dziewczyna po uszy zakochana w Sasuke Uchiha. Gdy Sakura zostaje przydzielona do drużyny z Sasuke i Naruto, jej życie się całkowicie zmienia. Pragnąc przebywać jak najbliżej młodego Uchihy, ignoruje sygnały Naruto, które dają jasno do zrozumienia, że młody ninja zakochany jest w Sakurze. Podczas różnych misji widać, że Sakura ma wspaniałą kontrolę chakry (według Kakashiego lepszą od Sasuke), niestety nie jest jeszcze w stanie wykorzystać jej na swoją korzyść. Gdy Sasuke odchodzi z wioski Sakura próbuje go powstrzymać, dając mu do zrozumienia, że go kocha, jednak Sasuke ogarnięty chęcią zemsty dziękuje Sakurze za szczerość i uderzając ją, odchodzi. Widząc, że jest ciężarem dla Naruto, którego zaczyna bardziej podziwiać, Sakura postanawia zostać uczennicą Tsunade. Po upływie prawie trzech lat Sakura pod okiem Tsunade wyrosła na wspaniałą kunoichi oraz jednego z najlepszych medyków w wiosce. Zyskuje nadludzką siłę, co jest jej znakiem rozpoznawczym, a także porównuje ją do Tsunade. thumb|left|Sakura przed treningiem u Tsunade.thumb|Sakura po prawie 3-letnim treningu u Tsunade. Ciekawostki *Nazwa „Haruno” oznacza „wiosenne pole”, a imię „Sakura” to nazwa ozdobnych drzew wiśniowych i ich kwiatów. Kwiat ten uznawany jest jako jeden z tradycyjnych symboli Japonii. W języku japońskim „Haruno Sakura” (春野・桜) oznacza „wiosenne pole sakury”, co może być genezą tego imienia. *Imię Sakury, czytane „Haru no Sakura” (春の桜), może być także interpretowane jako „sakura na wiosnę”. * Sakura jest jedyną postacią poza Naruto, która wystąpiła we wszystkich filmach kinowych i odcinkach specjalnych. *Ulubionym zajęciem Sakury jest poprawianie sobie wyglądu. *Sakura nadal darzy uczuciem Sasuke, pomimo jego zatracenia się i nowej osobowości. *Z powodu miłości do Sasuke była gotowa go zabić, by się bardziej już nie zatracał w zemście (jednocześnie była gotowa cierpieć z powodu jego śmierci). *Sakura była pierwszą osobą której Sasuke zwierzał się z przeżyć swojego dzieciństwa. *W Polsce istnieje grupa fanów anime o nazwie „Sakura no ki”, co oznacza „kwiat kwitnącej wiśni” — raz nazwał tak Sakurę Kakashi. *Sakura nie cierpi Seksownej Techniki, bo uważa, że irytuje to kobiety, więc za każdym razem jak zobaczy, że Naruto jej używa, od raz reaguje potężnym uderzeniem. *Sakura posiada dwie osobowości. *Zgodnie z databookami Naruto: ** Hobby Sakury to granie w gry logiczne oraz przypominanie sobie nowo poznanego materiału z zakresu medycyny. ** Sakura chciałaby rewanżu z Ino. ** Ulubionym jedzeniem Sakury są polane syropem chińskie pierożki, umeboshi (suszone morele marynowane w soli), i anmitsu (deser lodowy), nie lubi zaś jeść niczego pikantnego. ** Sakura ukończyła w sumie 34 oficjalne misje: 12 rangi D, 9 rangi C, 6 rangi B, 7 rangi A i 0 rangi S. **Ulubionym słowem Sakury jest słowo (2. i 3. databook). Cytaty * „Ta czakra... Już to kiedyś czułam... Naruto, coś musi być nie tak!" * „Sasuke... kocham cię...” * „Minęły już prawie trzy lata odkąd Sasuke odszedł do Orochimaru, Naruto udał się na trening z Mistrzem Jirayą, a ja trafiłam pod skrzydła Piątego...” * „Pan Fukasaku na pewno był martwy! Więc... Co się stało?!" * „Dziękuję Naruto... za wszystko. Teraz... wciąż wierzę, że wszyscy w drużynie 7 mogą doczekać szczęśliwego końca...” * „Ksywek się nie wybiera — same przychodzą. Najczęściej są powiązane z cechami danej osoby. Weźmy na przykład Naruto. „Naruto Idiota” albo „Naruto Pacan” pasują do niego idealnie.” * „To ja jestem osobą przez którą Naruto cierpi najbardziej... Ja po prostu wszystko robiłam źle... po prostu to zawaliłam... nie chcę by nadal było tak źle... nie chcę tego znów zawalić.” * „Naruto... ja powiedziałam, że cię...kocham! Powiedziałam, że nie troszczę się już o Sasuke i byłam głupia, że za nim szalałam. Czy możesz przynajmniej posłuchać jak dziewczyna wyznaje przed tobą swoje uczucia?!” * "Kurde Balans!" * "Jeżeli chodzi o miłość, to Naruto zawsze wchodzi mi w drogę. Cieszy się, patrząc kiedy mam kłopoty. Naruto nic o mnie nie wie. Jest wkurzający! " * "Nie mogę się ruszyć... Znowu jestem niepotrzebna. Zawsze byłam chroniona. To jest wkurzające. Myślałam, że tym razem nie będę jedyną. Myślałam, że nadszedł czas, abym to ja chroniła bliskie mi osoby..." * "Zawsze zachowywałam się tak, jak na prawdziwą kunoichi przystało... Zawsze powtarzałam, że kocham Sasuke. Zawsze pouczałam Naruto, tak jakbym była lepsza od niego. Ale tak naprawdę zawsze stałam za ich plecami. Nadal... Oni zawsze walczyli by mnie uratować... Lee... Mówiłeś, że ci na mnie zależy. Mówiłeś, że będziesz walczył na śmierć i życie, aby mnie chronić. Myślę, że czegoś mnie nauczyłeś. Chcę być taka, jak wy trzej. Wszyscy... Tym razem... To wy będziecie stać za moimi plecami. " * "Jeśli jednak nie walczysz naprawdę to walka nie ma sensu." * "Cały czas wierzyłam w słowa, które wtedy wypowiedziałaś. Byłoby wspaniale, gdybym mogła rozkwitnąć jak kwiat. Przez cały ten czas chciałam być taka jak ty. Moim celem było to, aby ci dorównać. Dzięki tobie zaszłam tak daleko. Dlatego właśnie chcę z tobą walczyć. Teraz pragnę właśnie tego. Tylko tego..." * "OK mów co chcesz o Naruto! Że jest denerwujący! Że wchodzi Ci w drogę! Że to dzieciak! Ale Naruto... przynajmniej coś robi! Nie jest tchórzem!" * "Nie zmuszaj mnie żebym cię rozwaliła po 2 minutach, jak nie widziałam cię całe 2 lata!" * "Ciężko sprawić, aby twoje myśli do kogoś dotarły" en:Sakura Haruno ru:Сакура Харуно pt-br:Sakura Haruno Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Medyczni Ninja